Hetalia: Piri-Pinas!
by ChibiDevilChan
Summary: A fanfiction about the Philippines and all. *** Philippines is a GIRL country and was found by A Spainiard (If it's according to history, It's actually a Portuguese that came to Spain for support; Magellan) She was new to the Conference. What will be of her NOW?
1. Chapter 1

It was yet, another fine day. It was peaceful, serene and no noise was heard—At least, that _was_ the atmosphere in the room.

"Time, for, the meeting‼" A man shouted. He had black glasses and blonde hair. He looked cute, yes, but… sometimes he acted like a spoiled brat and when you need to be serious, he breaks it and starts shouting and stuff—And by stuff, I mean… COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT THE MEETNG AND NOM ON HAMBURGERS‼

Sigh. What a handful!

"Bloody hell… We have a stupid newcomer today and what is this atmosphere practically showing? Chaos! Bloody Chaos! Why the hell do you need to continue this meeting if you're all gonna shout like the gits you are?!" THIS man shouted. He looked… cute with his 'Iggy' brows and his common tsundere attitude. Who the hell do you think this is?

Everyone suddenly became silent and looked at this particular man. He suddenly had a, 'Don't-stare-at-me' and an, 'I-regret-saying-that' kinds of faces. It kept quiet for moments, yes, but after an estimated time of 3 minutes, 2.9 seconds, everyone continuing and making even _more_ chaos than before.

"Germany! Germany! Where are you? Why did you abandon me? DOITSUU‼" This weak-looking man shouted. Who else shouts this? Feliciano does!

"STUPID BROTHER‼ WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP, DAMN IT?!" ANOTHER man said. His eyebrows curled and his fists were clenched. This was Veliciano Vargas' older brother; Lovino Vargas—South Italy, or Romano. "Nii-chan‼ You scare the heck out of me~!" North Italy cried.

"Why are you _still_ with _that_ Potato-Freak?!" Lovino shouted; as if he was almost about to cry. "It's because he's helpful, muscular and really kind!" Veliciano answered—in this particularly shouting manner. "Geez…" Lovino sniffed. "If only you praised me like him." He added.

_SILENCE (Between the two of them)_

"…For doing _what_?" Feliciano asked with a head tilt; obviously getting nothing of his surroundings. "YOU IDIOTTT‼" Lovino shouted before he went _'goose and hunter'_ with Veliciano. In _their_ case, S. Italy is the hunter and N. Italy is the goose.

_"Good morning, fellow countries! The newcomer has dialed, and said she was on her way. Thank you." _a girl from the speaker said. She was Hungary. She's actually pretty yet when serious, she's… _terrifying_.

"Ooh! I'll go fetch her by the main entrance!" The giddy man with the glasses, America or Alfred, shouted as he jumped his way to the exit.

* * *

_"Great! my first day as a participant country in the world meeting! I wonder what the others are like… I'm pretty sure EVERYONE has done a good job, as a share!" _A girl thought as she walked calmly up the stairs. _"But…"_ She stopped. _"…What if I suddenly mess up? What should I do by then?!"_ She agonized. She was a _worrywart_ and couldn't stop agonizing of the situation.

"Piri! Looooooove‼ Piri-Piri! Looooove‼" A man shouted. "EH? EH?! Where was that coming from?!" The girl asked herself as she looked side by side.

Footsteps were what she heard; louder by the moment. It was mortifying her.

"Bashaaa‼" He shouted as he leaped on the girl. And of course, the girl squealed in terror of hitting face-first on the ground. But the man supported her and tried to stand firmly; not letting her fall _face-first_.

"America! It's been a while, right? I haven't seen you since the Japanese Occupation! How's the economy doing?" She asked with a smile.

"It's going _smooth_! I haven't met a single problem _yet._" He laughed as he started to walk up the stairs.

* * *

"Your hair is a mess, Hong Kong!" Taiwan shouted; wanting her '_boy_' to look good in the coming of another friend. "I suppose." He said; combing his _'Messed up' _hair using his hand.

"And also—oh, were here!" America pointed at the sign above the door that said, 'Conference Room' in fine ink.

"Let me give you a _formal_ entrance. And take note, _Formality_ means something completely _different _in this place." He reminded. "Ahem."

"Hey you, guys! This is my _BEST FRIEND AND BEST CHILDHOOD FRIEND_, Philippines! You can call her Piri or by her full name, _Maria Clara De la Cruz Carriedo_." America pulled the short figure inside the room.

"Ve~ Piri-Piri!" Veliciano shouted from behind. He ran through the other countries gave the _'A fade darker that Spain'_ girl a hug. "Ve~ The warmth is still there!" He said.

England snapped and said, "Wait. _Carriedo?_ Isn't that Spain's—"

"—Last name. Correct. I-I'm…" She froze as she cut the line of what England had to say. She knew _exactly_ what he meant even if he wasn't even finished. 'Cause she got that _a lot_.

"I mean… I was colonized by Spain and…I was also colonized, invaded and occupied by other countries. But… that was the past! I don't care about it right now." She tried to smile.

_"P***ng Ina… Naalala ko tuloy yung mga masasamang nangyari sa akin… Ang sama ninyo‼"_ Philippines whispered to herself.

There she stood; The new country that was joining the meetings.

* * *

_*Philippines – Official name is Republic of the Philippines or Republika ng Pilipinas._

_*Maria Clara De la Cruz Carriedo - Piri's full name (With or without Carriedo. I just added it)_

_*Carriedo – Spain's last name (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)_

_* P***ng Ina… Naalala ko tuloy yung mga masasamang nangyari sa akin… Ang sama ninyo‼ [M*****F******… I remember the bad things that happened to me… You people are mean‼]_

**Thanks For The Read! Up next, Chapter 2!**

**SUMMARY:**

**_Maria is staying at Alfred's house until tomorrow. His house only had one room left. The others were occupied by the other countries. Maria, How would it feel to sleep around your childhood friends [Alfred, Valenciano and Lovino] and an unknown man [Arthur] in nothing but boxers and a sando?_**

**_SOME OF US ARE ENVIOUS‼ WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU FEEL ANGRY THERE? R-RIGHT! CHECK ON YOU NEXT TIME, PIRI-TAN!_**

**_"SASUSUNOD ULIT‼"_**

**_© 2013-Present year by ChibiDevilChan. Ba-Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's _first_ day of the conference seemed to be the _last_ she wanted to attend. The first time she entered the room, she had a smile that said, _'This is where I belong…'_ but after two hours, she felt like she was about to _die_!

_"W-Why the hell is this room noisy? I know it IS supposed to be noisy but not THIS kind of noise‼"_ She shouted in her head. Her head was spinning; accepting the fact that she was _writing_ and trying to concentrate on what she was doing.

"Oh, you seem irritated. Do you need _su papa_ to help you?" A voice said behind her.

_"That voice… Could it be?" _She quickly turned around; face-to-face with a smiling Spain. "Papa Espanya‼" She shouted as she hugged the man standing behind her. "Let me _re-introduce_ you to someone." He moved aside.

She moved back and saw someone she probably new. "…Who are _you_?" She asked; pointing at the man standing beside Spain. Suddenly, another man showed up behind the man behind Spain. Well that's an easy tongue-twister.

"Piri-Chan!" The last man said as he leaped on her. "Will you cook me pasta again? I haven't tasted it in 8 years already‼ I want the one with wine‼ Cook me pasta‼ Please‼" He pleaded as he hugged the mini.

"You're… I know your name… ah! You're Feliciano Vargas, right? For… uh… North Italy, correct?" Maria pointed at him. She looked unsure. If she made a mistake, she would probably freak out later on. "Hooray! Clara-Chan remembers me! Now that you remember, I have the right to tell you, MAKE ME PASTA‼" he shouted.

"Uh… You _can't _make pasta during the World Conference! How's about after the meeting? And then I could make you a whole plate?" She offered.

"You would _do_ that?!" He shouted, shaking her by the shoulders. "Of course I would! I'd cook _anything _for my _cute_ childhood friend!" She smiled her common warm smile.

"Ahem, mi niña~ I told you before. Do remember _this _man?" He pointed at the person behind him.

"… Is he my uncle?"She asked.

"Bastard—" Spain covered the man's mouth.

"Bastard… Why have I heard that before—Romano! You're Romano! You're Lovino Vargas! Feliciano's older brother, right? And you and _kuya_ Mexico always teased me and usually beat me to a pulp! _That_ Romano?" She smiled as she hugged him.

"R-Retard… Get away!" He pushed her away as he blushed in embarrassment. They both thought that she was a boy when they were young; she only had her feminine features shown when she was 10 and in England's place.

"Ow, I even think you're just being stubborn! I know you like hugging me! Come on! Imouto-Tan likes _kuya_ Romano!" She teased and hugged him again.

"B-Bastard…!" He yelled.

"Hahaha~ I was just joking! You never played with me when we were young so why not _now_?" She joked followed by hysterical laughter. "Y-You never… I-Italia! T-Take over my conversation!" He pulled Italy to his place and ran away.

"KJ~" Maria laughed.

* * *

Now, it wasn't long when the meeting finished with _no_ progress since Germany was absent.

"Well, I'm off to the Philippine Embassy. Feel free to drop by." She said as she carried her bag and _walked_ her way there.

America turned around; wearing a blue loose shirt and his boxers.

"Maria, would you mind sleep in my room tonight? I wanna be with my love for tonight! Is it fine? Please—"

"NOT A Chance!" Spain interrupted. "M-Mi Papa," Philippines shouted in shock. Antonio's hand was placed firmly placed on her shoulder and his eyebrows were curled up till the end. It was really rare to see him like this. He must've—I'm pretty sure, actually—been really protective with her.

"What? Not even _one_ night?" America pouted. "Uh… _Si_… Afraid so…" Antonio said as he scratched the lower part of his head. "Why not, Spain~" He echoed; probably something Italy would do. "I can't allow only the two of you in a room! It's unacceptable, Alfred! I just won't allow _mi hija_ to." Antonio said with a, _sorry_ face.

"Fine. What if England comes?" Alfred asked. "_Que_? With _England_?! No way in hell, _niño_!" He shouted. "Why the bloody hell did you join me into this?" England asked; but was completely ignored. "Join in Italy. O-Or both! Just let her sleep with me!" Alfred pleaded. "F-Fine, but Romano, Ita-Chan and _mi niña_ will not sleep beside that… that… _monstruo_!" Antonio shouted. "Fine by me~ but what does _'monstruo'_ mean?" Alfred asked. "Nothing important, now go to sleep!" Antonio demanded.

So the youngsters went off to their room and got ready to sleep. "I have a question," Maria raised her hand and the men looked at her. "Why the heck are you stripping yourselves?" She asked; I don't know why she chose the word _'strip'_…

"Bastard, you're still that bastard you are from the past! We aren't _stripping_ ourselves! We're just used to sleeping in sleeveless shirts and boxers! How coud you _not know_? The tomato-bastard does this, too!" Lovino yelled as he continued his 'Clothe Removal'. "He does? _Really_?! I didn't _know_ that!" Maria said with a smirk on her face. "… Smirking for no apparent reason… She's one bloody freak." England said. Then,

_CRACK!_

"What was that?" Feliciano asked as he looked around the room. "T'was him." Maria pointed at Arthur who fell to his knees, holding his _thing_ and wailed in pain. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, WOMAN!" He shouted. "Call me a freak, break your _thing_. Better be careful, next time~" Maria reminded. "Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you… Sorry, Arthur~" Alfred laughed.

The gang was awake for a matter of time. To think of it, they came in the room by 6 p.m. and slept by 10 p.m..

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

"FELICIANO WOULD YOU STOP _BREATHING_ SO HARD! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP AROUND HERE!" Lovino shouted. "H-How do I do it, Fratello?" Feliciano asked while practically panicking a bit on his place. _Facepalm_. It was all Lovino could do; _Facepalm_. "_Fratello_. Don't be _too_ hard on Feli or your thing will have its turn next, got it?" Maria grabbed Lovino's hand and squeezed pain into it. He nodded. He would've called her a pig, whore, _puta _or _putana_. Whatever comes to his mind first—but with him shouting be quiet to Feliciano, he felt he had no right to shout something like that. And so, the night began, and they slept.

* * *

**WTF. FOUR PAGES IN MS WORD! TOOK ME DAYS 'CAUSE I WAS TOO LAZY—AND THEY DIDN'T LET ME BORROW THE LAPTOP FOR DAYS, TOO.**

_Si= Okay/ Yes._

_Niña= Girl/Daughter._

_Niño= Boy/Son._

_Papa= Father in Spanish (Can be in the Philippines. That's what I call my GRANDFATHER. Not FATHER)_

_Mostruo= Monster._

_Fratello= Brother._

_Puta/Putana= Same as whore.(Puta is a major offense in the Philippines. Commonly called as 'F***'. But in this case, I think it's either Spanish or Italian.)_

_Que?= What?_

**_Chapter 3'll be next. I don't have any ideas, yet. Maybe after my Siesta, I'll have some ideas. Bye~_**

**_© ChibiDevilChan_****. ****_2013- Present~_**


	3. Chapter 3

When Maria woke up, she found herself in the same position as last night. She yawned and stretched to shoo the drowsiness away. When she did, she sat there for a few minutes. "Ano nga ba gagawin ko ngayon? May mga plano ba ako?" She asked herself as she looked around the room. "Wala naman ata… Bakit parang galit ako? Ano ba nangyari kagabi?" She added. She stood up and proceeded to go downstairs.

_BAM!_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She rushed to see where the sound came from. She heard it from the kitchen and looked in the room."I give up!" Arthur yelled as he sat on the nearby chair. He pulled of a string from behind the apron he wore and threw it on the ground. "England! What is happening to you? It's just a burger, noh! It's easy to make!" Francis said as he laid his hand on his forehead with dismay. "Why can't you cook, aru?" China, or Yao pointed a spatula at him. "Aww! You wasted a good burger! Look! It's burned to a steak!" Alfred pointed at the burning patty. "IT'S NOT MY BLOODY FAULT!" Arthur fought. In the middle of their fight, the fire was growing and growing and was about to burn the house.

"Putang Ina ninyong lahat! Mahiya naman kayo sa sarili ninyo!" Maria shouted in fear as she threw a bucket of water at the fire. "At saka naman, Bakit ninyo pa pinapaluto si Arthur kung 'di naman siya marunong?!" She added as she stomped her way to them. "M-Maria, Makinig ka muna… Pinagluto naming siya, kasi tinuturuan namin siya. Sabi niya kasi, gusto niya matuto. Kaya ito, Tinuturuan nila Pransya at Tsina! Kaya, please naman, huwag ka magalit!" Alfred cooed; trying to make her calm down.

There was silence.

"Uh, Since when did you learn how to speak her language?" France asked Alfred. "And what did you say?" Arthur asked. "I learned her language because I reined her for years, right? And I will not repeat a single word I said." Alfred said with his head bowed down. "Fine, I understand. Just… Don't bother teaching him _ever again_!" Maria shouted. "…Why is she angry, aru?" Yao asked them. "Don't know." France said. "Maybe from last night?" Arthur suggested. "What do you mean—oh… right… it _must_ be from last night…" Alfred and Arthur glared at France. "…What?" Francis asked as he backed out a bit.

* * *

Now, Maria was at the garden. She loved nature and always visited it. "You flowers are really cute and never angry… I'm angry right now. I just don't know why. No, it wasn't because of what happened earlier; it happened last night." She whispered to the small ones. "So-Re-Lla!" a man shouted as he approached her. "Ve~ You look kindda lonely, do you need company?" He hugged her from behind as she was crouched. "Feli! Uh, I have a question…" She stood up. "Huh? What is it?" He tilted his head. "…What happened last night? Could you tell me _everything_?" Maria asked as she clenched her fists on her apron. "Last night? Well…" He began.

"After you gave threat to Fratello, France came in. He was probably drunk. Then he said, 'Oh, a girl in a room with four boys! Let add one more join and five boys'll be _joining_ in!'. You looked like you didn't understand. I couldn't tell from your expression. Then Arthur woke up and saw Francis half naked by the doorway so he probably beat the crap out of him. After that, you stood up and shouted, 'Putang ina mo! Bakit ka pumapasok dito sa gabi ng… yan lang suot mo?!' But I understood nothing. Then he went closer to you just an inch away then you punched him. Alfred stood up and pushed him away. 'You idiot! Maria is _mine_!' He shouted then closed the door. You stood up and stepped on his foot. 'YOU… ALL OF YOU MAKE ME SO-!RUGH!' You stomped back to bed and slept. That's all. I don't know what happened next because I slept." He explained.

"What the… Is _that_ what bothered me?! _That's_ it?!" Maria stomped hard on the ground. Then she burst out laughing like a maniac. "S-Sorella… I-Is there something wrong?" Feliciano panicked a bit. "Everything's *murmurs something* fine! No need to *Murmurs again* worry!" She walked to the kitchen with her fists clenched with anger.

* * *

"What is wrong with you two?" Francis asked with fear as the two came closer with fists cracking. "After Maria slept, you entered the room _again_, right? You pushed me and Alfred away and you almost killed Feliciano and Lovino for protecting Maria a bit. Do you want to… _die_?" Arthur clenched his fists then pointed it at the 'French Frog'. When he was supposed to, Maria came in with Spain with their scary smiles attached on their faces. "I… heard… _everything_…" Maria said. "Wasn't it a _bad_ idea trying that, now, right?" Antonio said. "Do you think I'm gonna let you pass on what you did to me, whore?" Lovino showed up.

"Don't worry, no blood will be in this match, Pransya…" Antonio smiled. "…Only…" They said together. "…BALUT!" Maria opened her eyes and smirked at the man. "Noo!" Francis wailed as Arthur and Alfred pinned him to the wall. "It'll just… take… a minute~" Lovino and Spain showed up; cornering Francis.

* * *

"Want some more burgers, Alfred?" Maria smiled innocently. "Sure. How's about some tea, Arthur?" Alfred handed a kettle with tea. "Paella, Lovino?" Spain handed a plate of it. "Die, tomato-bastard~ I only eat tomatoes." Lovino rejected. "I'm hungry, too!" Francis shouted. "There's food in front of you… Eat. Up!" They all smiled evilly as they pushed the plate of _balut_ closer to him.

* * *

**_Wow, Can't believe I did this before my siesta even happened! Hah!_**

**_Uhm, If there are France Fans reading this, I'm sorry! No one else could do that to her by purpose—Except for England's unforgettable 'doing' to Manila—So I chose him. Don't worry, By the next Chapters, I'll get them patched up as friends, M'kay? Thanks for the read~_**

_Ano nga ba gagawin ko ngayon? May mga plano ba ako?= What am I supposed to do today? Do I have any plans?_

_Wala naman ata… Bakit parang galit ako? Ano ba nangyari kagabi?= I think not... Why do I feel angry? What happened last night?_

_Putang Ina ninyong lahat! Mahiya naman kayo sa sarili ninyo!= M******F****** to all of you! Be embarrassed about yourselves!_

_At saka naman, Bakit ninyo pa pinapaluto si Arthur kung 'di naman siya marunong?!= Ang to top it all of, Why did you make Arthur cook even though you know he doesn't know how?!_

_M-Maria, Makinig ka muna… Pinagluto naming siya, kasi tinuturuan namin siya. Sabi niya kasi, gusto niya matuto. Kaya ito, Tinuturuan nila Pransya at Tsina! Kaya, please naman, huwag ka magalit!= M-Maria, Listen first... We made him cook, because we were teaching him how. 'Cause he said, he wanted to know how. So here it is, France and China teached him! So please, don't be angry!_

_Putang ina mo! Bakit ka pumapasok dito sa gabi ng… yan lang suot mo?!= M*****F***** of yours! Why did you enter here in the night with... only that for clothing?!_

_Balut= Fertilized Duck Egg in the Philippines._

**_© ChibiDevilChan -yoo~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Damn. Yesterday, that woman almost gave my life away to death!_

_I don't wanna die, YET!_

_I'm too young!_

_…And sexy!_

_Come on, seriously, Why does she eat Balut anyway?_

_That's what it's called, right?_

_It sounds horrible!_

_But the taste is MORE horrible than the sound of it!_

_She acts like… A female version of… England!_

_But much more worse, noh?!_

_The bad taste in food, the hatred for me, that freakish smile that appears sometimes, Creepy!_

_-France_

* * *

_"Happy Valentine's day, papa!" a petite girl who looked like a boy [Philippines] smiled warmly as she gave a bouquet of flowers with brightly colored petals standing to a certain beloved Spaniard of hers. "Ah, gracias, mi hijo~" He smiles. "Kuya Mexico, Kuya Lovino, here's one, too and some chocolate, too!" she smiled as she faced a Mexican and an Italian. "Chocooo! Gracias, hermano!" The Mexican thanked. "On one condition," She pulled back the presents. Alfonso groaned and listened to what she had to say. "What, bastardo?" The Italian hissed. "Quite teasing me of my small height, please?!" She cried. "… Just give us the chocolate." Lovino grabbed it then ran away with Alfonso. She puffed her cheeks then stomped. When she calmed down, she sighed then approached Antonio. "Well?" She said, still fuming with anger a bit. "Oh, yeah… I'll take care of them, mi hijo," Antonio patted the girl's head._

_"You better…" She mumbled._

* * *

"Tch. That retarded Romano! I'm glad I'll be leaving this place today! But… mi papa… he's still gonna stay here in America for a little longer with him and Feli. I'm going home today. But I don't wanna see Lovi again! Tsu~" She looked away in disgust and continued packing her things.

"Niña, Are you _really_ going today?" Spain asked. "_Yes_ papa! I really need to matter my own politics as a nation!" Philippines sneered. "But don't ever forget me, alright mi hija?" Antonio held Maria's cheeks. "I WON'T _EVER_ FORGET MI PAPA!" She hugged Spain. They haven't had contact since… Well, she left Spain's house for Independence.

* * *

Later on, she found herself already in the plane station. "Aw, are you really going, My Pearl?" America cried. "Now, don't act childish on me! Learn how to be mature, Mr. 'America'!" Philippines teased as she pinched Alfred's rose-red cheeks.

_"Hey there!" a young boy took a girl's attention. "Yes, po?" The girl looked at the boy. He had black glasses and neatly at the same time messy hair and a small clump sticking out near his forehead. He wore a black T-shirt and a brown jacket above it. His eyes were sparkling blue and his black pants matched his blue and white sneakers, he also had an almost white complexion. "Are you the new guy?" He kneeled down to be face-to-face with the girl. "Yes, po." She said with her tiny fists clenched and grasping on her white apron. "Well, my name is Alfred F. Jones! You can call me America, too! And I'm a country!" He smiled at the lass. She was pounding her heart out. She had a perfectly-tanned but not brown—maybe a shade darker than Spain—complexion and her hair was brown and curly by the ends and was short—up to chin— and curved to her face. Her bangs were straight and were clipped by a white Sampaguita clip she made one earlier. She was wearing a purple dress and a white apron and white thing on her head—was it a bonnet?—and had white shoes. She was also carrying a broom in one hand. "m-My name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz; I'm new here. And I'm the country, Philippines, po…!" She said with a short stutter. "Philippines, huh? Nice to meet you," He greeted happily while holding out his hand. Hearing her country name made her smile and blushed a bit. "Our boss is my older brother, England. His name is Arthur Kirkland but you can call him Iggy!" the boy laughed. "But you, fine maiden, should call me the hero!" She pinched the boy's cheeks playfully. "Sure, 'hero'!" She smiled. The boy's smile faded and widened his eyes then smiled even bigger again. 'Someone actually called me a hero!' The boy thought happily._

This was the memory she first thought off when she pinched his cheeks. "It's a bummer that you're leaving, Piri!" Alfred pouted. It made her giggle a bit then she made her way to the plane, boarding it. Before she left, she waved goodbye to Alfred and he waved back. A text came ringing on Piri's phone. When she read it, it said,

_Dear Piri,_

_ Have a safe trip! Don't forget about sending me some letters and things like that… Oh, send me burgers instead! Anyway, since you're probably reading this while the plane is moving; you won't be able to see my reaction anymore so here's a picture ~ happy trip, love!_

And beneath was a picture of America smiling happily at the camera, waving goodbye. It touched her heart and made her look out the window; where she saw an ant-sized figure of America watching her take off.

* * *

**_Preview for Chapter 5:_**

**_"You idiot!" a voice shouted as Philippines came to an office. She screamed dropping her papers and throwing her bag up in the air. "W-Why, sir?" She asked, picking up all that she had messed up. "How could you forget to ask America the question?!" he shouted at the girl. "What question? What que—oh…" She remembered. The question that stated—_**

**_THAT'S ENOUGH PREVIEW FOR NOW! KEEP A WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. SHOWING, PIRI'S BOSS!_**

* * *

_*Philippines looked like a boy when she was young._

_*I was wrong. Her age was unidentified when she had her Feminine Features show up. Please take note!_

_*Mexico and Romano in my story, bully Philippines because of her short height._

_*Either Mexico or England first saw Philippines as a girl._

_*Puta= Whore_

_*In my story, not even Spain knows her real gender._

_*Hermano= Brother/boy_

_*I was wrong (Again). Philippines' full name is MARIA CLARA CARRIEDO DELA CRUZ. Sorry~_

_*The second flashback- Metting of America and Philippines- is the part where they already know Piri is a girl. Chibipiri! And this is also the chapter wherein England's still America's brother._

**_© ChibiDevilChan 2013-Present_**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Warning, this chapter is going to be ****_emotional! _****; _; Anyway, thanks for the double Rs! I ****_really _****much appreciate that! And I hope you don't mind this chapter! ^^ Let's get started~**

* * *

_One week has passed since she got back to the Philippines._

_Something surprised her on her visit with her boss._

_He was serious and looked scary today._

_What was in store for today?_

_She asked herself._

_She didn't want to be dishonest to herself…_

_The atmosphere was so tense…_

* * *

The next thing Maria knew was she was already at her boss's office. "You idiot!" a voice shouted as Philippines came to an office. She screamed dropping her papers and throwing her bag up in the air. "W-Why, sir?" She asked, picking up all that she had messed up. "How could you forget to ask America the question?!" he shouted at the girl. "What question? What que—oh…" She remembered. The question that stated, help on her falling country. "Do you know how _important_ that query is to our country?" Her boss asked angrily. "Oh, but sir, I'm sure he'll probably agree in just one click!" She assured. "Call him. I shan't tell you quickly. Call him and see for yourself." Her boss said, monotone. "Of course sir," She bowed and went out the room. She speed-dialed him and went on the phone. She was calm, knowing that the answer would be a plain, 'Sure, Anything for my pearl'. "Yes? Who is this? Please hurry, I'm in a rush." said the American with a surprisingly serious tone. "Kuya America, it's me, Philippines." She said as she grasped hard on her skirt. She bit her lip as he talked. "Maria! Oh, it's been a week, huh? How's it going?" He greeted. By the tone of his voice, Philippines was sure that he was in a _real_ rush. "Fine, thank you. But one quick question," She said as fast but as understandable as she could. "S-Sure," He laughed a bit. "Do you mind if you could help me, po?" She asked in the sweetest way she could. He kept silent for a while and kind of gave Piri the chills. Finally she heard him inhale. "Maria, I'm sorry, but I can't, pearl… I'm currently a busy country and, I _know_ I said that when you need me, I'll rush to your side but there's also some problems some other people need to be helped with. I'm _sorry_ I can't help you today, pearl… I'm just _so_ sorry… I'm just… really busy and I'm even in a hurry now, so if you could understand…" He said with a soft voice then hung up. He just… _hung up_. "I understand, Alfred…" She whispered as if he was just standing there and could hear her whisper.

She walked somnolently into the room and sat heavily on the couch in front of her boss. "Well?" He urged. He already knew the answer but just needed to make sure. "It's… a no, sir…" She whispered but loud enough for him to hear. "I told you," He began. "But I understand him well…" He said as if urging the girl to look up at him. And she did. Her face was filled with the question, _how sir?_ And he understood it well. Before he spoke, he leaned forward from chair and placed his elbows on his desk and cupped his mouth using his two hands and used them to support his head. He then sighed then thought of an explanation. "Naiintindihan ko ang nararanasan niya ngayon. Ang hirap na sabihin sa minamahal mo na… hindi mo kayang tumulong sa kanya sa oras ng ng kailangan, isaad sa kanya kung bakit hindi siya makakatulong at iba pa. Talagang mahirap iyon. At naiintindihan ko din na siya din, Maria, ay isang bansa, at kinakailangan niyang itupad ang gawaing ito. Hindi tayo dapat laging umasa sa iba. Kaya tayo na lang mismo ang mag-uunlad sa ating bansa. Niintindihan mo ako, Maria Clara?" He stated. "Opo…" She sighed; her eyes filled with fear. She was scared of raising her country alone. Her boss was only the support while she was the main thing. She was scared of making a mistake while doing so. _'I don't want to be left alone to raise my country! I want help… I want support… Yet I also want and need independence… This is the worst situation ever!' _She thought.

* * *

"Philippines, don't over think things. It'll be fine. Just you see. I promise it." Brunei held out a hand on Philippines' shoulder. "_Badum! Badum! Badum!_ I sense Brunei's love meter pumping hard! It must be over capacity!" Vietnam joked. She was probably drunk since she didn't _'Paddle'_ Brunei to death. She allowed neither Indonesia nor Philippines to love anyone. Well, Indonesia has probably felt love before but Vietnam '_paddled_' him to unconsciousness for an apparent reason. "Vietnam! Why are _you_ allowing Philippines to love but not me?!" Indonesia whined. Vietnam glared at her and suddenly jumped at her. "I love you, Indonesia! See? They love each other! Come on, now~ Love is what binds this world together, right?" Vietnam pointed at Philippines and Brunei then hugged Indonesia. "What kind of drink did you drink?" Indonesia asked, trying to be free from the bear hug given by Vietnam. "Hm~? A gift from Russia, man—Russia? I must become one with him! Ew! Stay away from me, freak! RUSSIA!" Vietnam pushed her away then ran around in circles. "I-Is she always like this when dunk, Indonesia?" Malaysia asked the pigtailed-girl. "Not at all… I wonder why…" She thought. "Didn't she say it was given by Russia?" Singapore said as he watched Vietnam run around like a manic. "I suspect it was his fault… SHE'S SCREAMING THE SENTENCE THAT NO ONE _ELSE_ WANTS TO SAY!" Thailand said. "Reasonable… Because if _ate_ Vietnam is drunk, she doesn't go crazy." Philippines reasoned out. "Where the hell is the summit president?" Laos drained the beer he was drinking. "Dude, I've been beside you the whole time…" Cambodia said as he _also_ drained his wine glass. "Hey, I haven't heard about Burma talk for almost a year. Is she still alive?" Philippines asked. "I'm fine, Philippines. I just don't get the reason why people talk that much. Can't we all just read a good book?" Burma flipped the hair away from her face. "Nah, That's too _lame_!" Laos chuckled a bit. The next thing they heard was a crack of something. "How dare you say reading is lame?! Huh?!" Burma carefully placed a bookmark on the last page she read before smashing it down the table and screaming at Laos. "Ouch. Good luck, man." Singapore walked away. So did the others; leaving Laos and Burma in the room. "So uh… Bye~!" Laos said before running out. "I have no intentions of running after that moron." Burma sighed.

* * *

After the ASEAN summit, Philippines walked down the streets on her way home. Cambodia wasn't that near to Philippines so she had to use 3 buses to go home. When she was, she would need to walk again home. When she was at her doorstep, she saw a note. She picked it up then read it silently.

_Dear Piri,_

_ Philippines… I'm really sorry that I couldn't help you even though I knew your already on your knees and desperate for help. As a sorry gift, please take this present I took time making it so please do love it :)_

_P.S., I LOVE HAMBURGERS._

_P.S.S., I think Iggy still hates me…_

_P.S.S.S., Bye-Bye!_

_P.S.S.S.S., HERO OUT!_

_-America_

She opened it and saw a single document. When she removed it, she saw something _else_ underneath; a military cap… It held many memories; both good _and_ bad. Good for helping her get away from 333 years invasion from her own papa, over a hundred years, maybe, under the Americans and over years of Japanese Occupation. And a few of the 3-year _failed_ invasion of England and his invading her very own 'South'; Mindanao. She blushes deep red on what England did to her. It was just _horrifying_. But she already forgave him so there's no reason for her to get too embarrassed about. There was also a note. It only said, '_Belated I'm Sorry_'. There was something else written below but it was wet and smudged with mud or whatnot. But then, she suddenly understood it well; a little _too _much. A smile made its way on her lips then said silently, "America… Sometimes… You're just an idiot…" Then a tear came sliding down her cheeks. It didn't make her really happy or really sad. She actually felt _both_. Reading, it said:

_Since you sounded really sad, I want to tell you something… And it's the truth… Before our war, I bought you from Spain._

She burst through the doors then locked it all the way. She jumped on the couch then cried her whole heart out. "A-America… Y-You b-b-bastard! I-I-I-I-I-I'm not a th-thing to be b-bought! B-But… Why am I c-crying? I-It's already d-done… M-My heart tells me t-to… cry… W-Why, p-po?" She stuttered badly. It blurred her words as she cried. There was actually something else written below but she had no more intention of reading it anymore for it may break her heart _badly_. She even cried until she felt calm and then fell to a sleep on her couch.

* * *

**(A/N) ****_God_****! Wasn't ****_this_**** Emo? I only tried to do an emo chapter~ LoL~ Anyway did you like it? Hope you did! Did it make you sob a bit? That's great! Because if you did, it shows that I'm already leveling up my skills in writing~ Nyufufu~ I don't want to break your heart or anything, though ;_; Okay then, Let's do the translations and notes or something!**

_*Naiintindihan ko ang nararanasan niya ngayon. Ang hirap na sabihin sa minamahal mo na... hindi mo kayang tumulong sa kanya sa oras ng ng kailangan, isaad sa kanya kung bakit hindi siya makakatulong at iba pa. Talagang mahirap iyon. At naiintindihan ko din na siya din, Maria, ay isang bansa, at kinakailangan niyang itupad ang gawaing ito. Hindi tayo dapat laging umasa sa iba. Kaya tayo na lang mismo ang mag-uunlad sa ating bansa. Niintindihan mo ako, Maria Clara?= I understand what he is feeling right now. It's hard to say to your loved one that... you can't help them in the times of their need, to explain to them on how he couldn't help and a lot more. It's really hard. And I, too, understand that he, Maria, is also a country, and he needs to accomplish this duty of his. And we are not suppossed to rely on his always. So we, ourselves, will try to raise our country. Do you understand me, Maria Clara?_

_*I think of Vietnam as Indonesia and Philippines' older sister. :3_

_*I want Singapore a boy! :I_

_*WOOH! BOY WAS THAT HARD TO TRANSLATE! But since I'm Filipino, I got no hard work to feel when I wrote the bilingual thing. Hehe~ ^^_

_*Oh, and two days ago, I promised someone that I'll be posting this two days ago but failed. So here it *Fucking* is~_


	6. Author's Note 1

**_(A.N.) Hey, guys... I know you've been waiting CENTURIES for Chapter 6 and... Well... I'm a graduating student, guys! I don't have that much time left to make Chapter 6! LO SIENTO!_**

**_I'm actually graduating next Wednesday by March 20 2013. Oh god... I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE to make Chapter 6 after that..._**

**_... I HAVEN'T COMPLETED MY REQUIREMENTS YET! Please understand my state right now... Anyway, after graduation, I OWN my life so I'll be updating more often._**

**_Thank You for Understanding._**

* * *

**_SINCERELY YOURS,_**

**_CHIBIDEVILCHAN/MECRZDV._**

**_(March 15, 2013 - Philippines: 7:21 P.M. - Tuesday)_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: Just a warning. For safety and freaking stuff like that._  
_**

**(A/N) Hey, people! Thanks for the wait. Today is the first day of summer and DAMN is it hot today! I don't promise you that this chapter will be good enough; I'm basing it on a few of my research and knowledge about the modern times. So it sucks. But bare with me, please...**

**t(=7=t) It's fudging hot today~ Yay~ Let me go get some...**

**AIISSUUUUUU!**

**Alright, alright. Let me start!**

**P.S. The caller is SOUTH. I don't know NORTH that much... And he's prooobably having a hard time right now (2013) because of the inconvenience with his brother...**

**P.S.S. AT THE END, I HAVE AN OPINION ABOUT THE STATE OF WAR THING.**

**P.S.S.S. This Chapter is about the modern episodes. Bare with we today, okay?**

**P.S.S.S.S. I'm deeply sorry about this being emotional again.**

* * *

Maria woke up and found herself on her couch. Yawning, she made her way to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Of course, she was following a morning routine;

1. Wash face.

2. Clean mouth to get rid of bad breathe; Gargle mouth.

3. Eat breakfast.

4. Brush teeth.

5. Take a bath.

6. Get dressed.

7. Sit down and relax.

8. Think about politics.

And so on and so forth. She was in the middle of daily routine number 5 when her phone rang. Annoyed, Maria clicked her tongue and picked up her phone. "Magandang umaga. This is Philippines speaking, how may I help you?" Was what she said. Personally, she began thinking that she was a call center agent or worker or something.

"PHILIPPINES, DA ZE!" Yelled the caller.

Her eyes widened and she smiled to herself. "Hi, Korea! How are you?" She asked, a smile still plastered in place.

Then it was followed by an awkward silence.

Maria held her phone tight when she noticed this.

"Not so good, actually, da ze..." Yong Soo muttered; but loud enough for her to hear. "W-What do you mean?" Asked a terribly worried Maria.

"It's... My brother..." He sighed deeply. His once energetic self was _gone_.

The silence she let out was a sign for him to continue.

"He... He was at it again... He... Declared war..." He sighed, cracking his voice on the last word. Her eyes widened in shock.

_... A war... In the modern world... No... ANOTHER war in the modern world... And... With strong countries, now... This... This is just..._

"W-Why?! Y-Yong Soo, why?!" She banged her hands on her table.

He didn't answer but just continued his words.

"... He threatened me again today... I... I don't know how many more threats will he plans on giving to me! He threatened me on shutting down a vital factory complex run... _Why_? Why does he _hate_ me so much?! What did I _do_?!" He said in between what seemed to be sobs.

She didn't reply.

_Of over thousands of countries... All those countries... And all of those relationships... Why a brother-brother war...?_

"... Do you have an army?" She barely said anything; she whispered.

"... Yes, but... I don't want war, Maria Clara... It... It _destroys_ our relationship as siblings..." Yong Soo also whispered. "... And I _know _I'm going to _lose_! I know it! He paired up with almost the _strongest_ country! He paired up with _Russia_! And what broke my heart was that... A-Aniki chose his side... Aniki, my _only_ care... Paired up with _him_! Aniki was supposed to be at my side but... I-I don't know... I don't know what happened! I-"_  
_

"Im Yong Soo, who are _your_ allies?" Maria cut his line.

He remained silent.

"_America and the other U.N. members exception of Aniki and Russia_..." Was what he said. America... It was no longer rare to hear that name; it didn't send a beat to her. It was... a _commoner_ to her... Like when she hears it, it gives no _spice_ to her. No relation. Just... _a word_. _A country_. And that's it.

"Give me at least two things he has threatened you." She quickly added.

"He threatened my interaction among other countries. He threatened that he would _close_ a border industrial zone, gaining access of almost $2 billion trade in a year. While me... I don't know... They also said they would close a vital factory complex run _mercilessly. _France is also deeply worried about what will happen since he is part of the U.N., he is part of the battlefield. Thankfully, aniki and he also give attention to the Korean Peninsulas. Even aniki is pleading repeatedly for restraint but it seems that my brother just _i__gnores_ him. He... He is a cold blooded person without care for us, Maria... Why does he hate me so much? Is it because I get too much in touch with other countries? Someone... I _need_ someone to tell me _why_! My own government doesn't even tell me the details. They just told me that I have a war against him... I personally think that their reason is because I'm a personification of a country and I'm _'oblivious'_ so they don't tell me that..." He paused for a while to give a short sob.

"Yong Soo, i know it's hard to accept war; I felt it. And I know why they said your _'oblivious'_. You get too much in touch with other countries and they fear that you might tell us about it and according to the U.N., no country is supposed to tell other countries about their nation's personal problems; it's against the rule. Who _knows_ what will happen. You might be fired or be temporarily suspended from attending a few meetings. Unsuspected things happen, Yong Soo. Let's just say that there is no escape on hardship in life. You know, keeping on accepting things but not thinking it through or... You think about it-The benefits-but don't look at the possible mistakes in the future. It's close enough. I don't actually understand everything but what I know is that both of you should _probably_ stop this or all of that might even start World War III. So before they give the last threat, try and start thinking about what you think will happen, okay?" She advised, giving a short moment of silence for his response.

"I understand... Thank you for a few things, Maria..."

"You're welcome, po~"

And with that, he ended the call.

_I can see that he is deeply scarred for life about this... He didn't add his 'da ze' that much... I wish you luck, Yong Soo..._

* * *

**(A/N) Wooh! Stupid, annoying chapter is disgusting! It sucks, I know... Whatever; I was supposed to write some Germany and Philippines buuuuuut I was taken aback by the State of War in Korea sooooooooo... Yeah. This is the suckish outcome. Sorry.**

**Personally, I think the war should stop... The countries' best friends these days are _guns and_ _weapons_... Basically, they _die._ Oh boy, WWIII... Incoming... If I made mistakes, shut up. i'm stupid, I suck at research but this is all I can search for! Sorry! Now if you don't understand, _leave_ my territory!  
**

**Kidding...**

**Let's just say that I'm losing ideas for happenings. COULD YA PLEASE HELP ME?! THANK YOU...**


End file.
